Sang Penjelajah
by AAA'GOD
Summary: Self-Insert dari berbagai Manga Hentai. Original Karakter x Massive Harem. Mengandung adegan dewasa, anda sudah diperingatkan.
1. Chapter 1

**Halo agan-agan semua, selamat datang di fanfiksi yang satu ini. Sesuai keterangan, Novel ini akan mengandung banyak sekali adegan romantis antara Oc dengan karakter dari berbagai Manga Hentai yang pernah saya baca. **

**Adapun Manga Hentai apa yang akan saya masukkan? Hal itu akan menjadi sebuah rahasia sampai agan-agan mencapai pada akhir bab. Nanti saya akan mencantumkan nama Manga Hentai yang saya gunakan di setiap bab.**

**Adapun apa Genre dari ff. Genre akan ditetapkan seperti ini; _Romance, Adventure, Fantasy, Harem_. Serta beberapa komedi yang akan aku coba masukkan di beberapa bab.**

**Jadi, tanpa banyak basa basi lagi. Silahkan menikmati bacaan anda, dan jangan lupa R&R untuk terus menyemangati penulis yang satu ini :D.**

* * *

**Bab - 1 : Pacarku yang cantik!**

*Kring!*

Bunyi nyaring dari sebuah bell terdengar berdering di seluruh sekolah. Hal ini menandakan bahwa pelajaran pada hari ini telah berakhir dan para siswa dipersilahkan pulang atau sekedar menghadiri club yang mereka ikuti.

Di sore yang hangat, seorang pelajar laki-laki sedang sibuk merapikan buku-buku yang terdapat di mejanya. Ekspresi lega bisa dilihat dari wajahnya, pelajaran sekolah dari pagi sampai sore hari memang sangat melelahkan. Bunyi deringan dari bell sekolah terdengar sangat manis di telinga setiap murid, terlebih lagi ketika mereka berada dalam keadaan mengantuk saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung, dan hal ini tentu saja berlaku bagi karakter utama kita.

"Gotoh, apakah kamu ingin menghadiri club sepak bola hari ini?" Sebuah suara murid laki-laki terdengar dari arah pintu kelas. Murid laki-laki yang berbicara itu adalah teman Gotoh.

"Tidak, aku sedikit lelah. Mungkin besok?" Kata Gotoh kepada temannya. Gotoh mulai mengalungkan tas yang ia bawa di punggungnya, dia siap untuk berjalan kembali ke rumahnya.

"Ah, sayang sekali, tanpa kamu kita akan kehilangan beberapa angka. Kalo begitu sampai besok!" Jawab teman Gotoh dengan ekspresi kecewa, dia segera berlari menyusul teman-temannya yang saat ini sudah berada di lapangan sekolah.

Gotoh yang melihat hal ini hanya bisa menghela nafas, dia segera pergi keluar dari ruang kelas dengan langka ringan, tidak cepat dan juga tidak lambat. Sambil berjalan melewati lorong sekolah, Gotoh bergumam di dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum tipis.

'Sistem!'

Dengan segera, sebuah layar transparan muncul di depan Gotoh. Pada layar transparan itu terdapat sebuah tulisan yang memunculkan beberapa angka serta informasi spesifik yang hanya bisa di lihat oleh Gotoh. Kemanapun Gotoh melangkah, layar transparan itu akan selalu mengikutinya, layar transparan itu berjarak sekitar satu kaki dari wajahnya.

**[/General/]**  
**[ Nama: Gotoh ]**  
**[ Status: Reainkarnator ]**  
**[ Poin: 100 ]**

**[/Kemampuan Fisik/]**  
**[ Kekuatan: 15 ]**  
**[ Kecepatan: 15 ]**  
**[ Ketahanan: 15 ]**  
**[ Kelincahan: 15 ]**

**[/Keahlian/]**  
**[ Menggambar: Lv.5/Lv.9 ]**  
**[ Sepak Bola: Lv.5/Lv.9 ]**  
**[ Memasak: Lv.5/Lv.9 ]**  
**[ Tinju Jalanan: Lv.2/Lv.9 ]**  
**[ Keahlian Berbahasa: Lv.9/ Lv.9 (Pemberian Sang Maha Tinggi) ]**

**[/Keahlian Istimewa/]**  
**[ Penjelajah Dimensi (Terkunci) ]**

Gotoh melihat layar transparan yang muncul di depannya dengan puas. Kemampuan Fisiknya telah sampai pada tahap dimana hanya sedikit sekali orang yang mampu mencapainya, tidak diragukan lagi bahwa dirinya yang sekarang memiliki kekuatan, kecepatan, ketahan serta kelincahan yang sangat luar biasa. Mungkin di seluruh dunia ini hanya ada kurang dari seratus orang yang mampu mencapai prestasi yang sama dengannya.

Bagaimanapun, angka 15 adalah angka dimana anda telah menembus batas kemampuan fisik manusia normal. Sedangkan seberapa kuat kah dirinya saat ini? Katakanlah ada sebuah barbell seberat 1,5 ton, hal itu mampu Gotoh angkat dengan mudah pada tahapnya saat ini.

Jika ia mau, tentunya ia bisa memecahkan rekor dunia pada bidang angkat besi. Tapi dia tidak menginginkannya, mungkin menjadi terkenal adalah impian hampir setiap orang di dunia ini, tapi untuk Gotoh? Dia hanya ingin hidup sederhana dengan istri dan beberapa anak imut, tentu saja menjadi terkenal bukanlah pilihan baginya.

Omong-omong, saat ini ia telah berada di halaman sekolah. Dia terus melangkah menuju gerbang, tapi saat ia sedang terfokus dengan status sistemnya, tiba-tiba sebuah bola berwarna putih melaju sangat kencang ke arahnya.

Beberapa siswa dan siswi yang melihat hal ini merasa sangat khawatir, mereka berteriak kepada Gotoh yang saat ini masih terlihat tidak menyadari bahwa ada bola yang melaju kencang ke arah kepalanya.

"Hei! Hati-hati, ada bola mengarah ke arah kepalamu!" Teriak seorang siswa dengan suara khawatir.

Tapi hal itu sudah terlambat, bola itu sudah berada sangat dekat dengan kepala siswa yang ia coba beritahu tadi, dia menutup mata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada murid malang itu.

Dia menunggu suara teriakan kesakitan dari siswa malang tadi, tapi suara teriakan itu tidak kunjung datang. Dia sedikit bingung, apa yang ia dengar hanya suara benturan, itupun suara benturan yang teredam. 'Apa yang terjadi?' gumamnya saat membuka matanya serta mengalihkan wajahnya pada pria malang tadi.

Tapi apa yang ia lihat sangat mengejutkannya, bola yang melaju sangat cepat tadi berhasil di tangkap oleh tangan kanan pria itu, dan sialnya ia menangkap bola itu dengan posisi yang sangat keren!

"Mustahil!" Teriaknya, dia sangat yakin bahwa bola itu sangat mustahil untuk di pegang atau dihindari karena jarak yang sudah sangat dekat. Tapi apa yang ia lihat saat ini seakan berkata berbeda dari apa yang telah ia pikirkan.

Di sisi lain, Gotoh yang telah menangkap bola tadi hanya menghela nafas ringan sambil mengusap keringat palsu dari dahinya. Sebenarnya tanpa diberitahu oleh siswa lain, ia tahu bahwa ada bola yang menuju ke arahnya. Dengan kemampuan serta kekuatan fisik tidak manusiawi yang ia miliki, tentunya bola ini tidak akan memberikan kerusakan apapun padanya bahkan jika bola itu ia biarkan untuk mengenai kepalanya.

Tapi hei, ternyata pemilik bola itu telah berlari menuju ke arahnya. Pemilik bola yang saat ini sedang pegang ternyata seorang murid perempuan dari kelas 3, yaitu dari Senpainya.

"Aku sungguh sangat minta maaf, aku harap anda memaafkanku." Kata gadis yang saat ini mengenakan seragam resmi dari club hand ball. Kedua telapak tangannya saling bertemu saat gadis itu mengucap minta maaf sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Gotoh yang melihat hal ini hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menyerahkan bola itu kepada gadis itu sambil berkata.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah, jika itu orang lain. Dapat dipastikan bahwa orang itu akan terluka, untung saja itu aku." Kata Gotoh sambil tersenyum saat menyerahkan bola itu. Dia memaafkan gadis cantik yang mencoba meminta maaf padanya.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih, ini, jika ada sesuatu tanyakan pada senpai yang satu ini. Aku akan membantumu dengan senang hati :D" Kata gadis itu dengan senyum senang, ia menyerahkan nomor telponnya kepada Gotoh. Jika-jika adik kelasnya ingin bertanya tentang pelajaran atau sesuatu yang lain. Setelah itu ia berlari munuju ke arah gedung olahraga sambil membawa bola yang telah diserahkan Gotoh padanya.

"Ah..."

Di sisi lain, gotoh yang melihat tingkah laku gadis tadi hanya bisa terdiam. Dia melihat Smart Phonenya yang telah ditambahkan nomor gadis tadi. "Apa-apaan?" Kata Gotoh dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Meh, aku harus segera pulang." Mengangkat bahu, Gotoh berjalan keluar dari arah gerbang sekolah. Adapun nomor telepon gadis itu, untuk saat ini akan ia simpan. Bagaimanapun ini adalah kali pertamanya ia menyimpan nomor wanita pada kehidupan keduanya ini.

Setelah itu Gotoh berjalan menuju ke arah rumahnya sambil bersiul santai.

* * *

Dua bulan telah berlalu, dan saat ini Gotoh berada di tengah lapangan sepak bola sambil mengenakan baju longgar serta sepatu khusus sepak bola.

Saat ini dirinya sedang bermain sepak bola dengan teman sekelasnya, dan lawannya saat ini adalah para siswa dari kelas 2-A, yaitu kelas sebelah yang selama ini banyak sekali mencetak angka serta mendapat gelar tak terkalahkan (di lingkungan sekolah tentunya). Sejauh ini lawanya sangat lincah, tapi sayang sekali bahwa Gotoh adalah lawan mereka, mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mencetak ke gawang yang saat ini sedang ia jaga.

Setelah berjuang cukup lama, akhirnya pertandingan berakhir dengan berbunyinya peluit tanda berakhirnya permainan. Dan kemenangan diraih oleh tim Gotoh dengan skor 2-0.

"Kerja bagus Gotoh. Sial, kamu sangat luar biasa dalam menjaga gawang, lawan-lawan tadi memasang ekspresi yang lucu saat gagal mencetak gol kedalam gawangmu. Hahaha!" Kata temannya saat menepuk punggung Gotoh sambil tertawa keras. Dia menyerahkan botol yang berisi air putih ke arah Gotoh.

"Terimakasih." Gotoh meraih botol itu dan segera menengguk airnya.

"Sama-sama. Omong-omong lihatlah ke sana, pacarmu menunggumu sepanjang jalannya pertandingan, kau tahu? Segera pergi dan sapalah dia." Kata teman selaku kapten tim kepada Gotoh dengan senyum lebar. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah siswi perempuan cantik berkulit kecoklatan yang duduk di bangku penonton.

"Haha, bisa saja kamu kapten. Tenanglah, aku akan segera menemuinya :D" Jawab Gotoh sambil memberikan jempol ke arah kaptennya. Kapten yang melihat jawaban Gotoh juga segera menjawab dengan ancungan jempolnya juga.

"Kalo begitu sampai jumpa besok senin. Jaga dirimu Gotoh!" Kata kapten saat dirinya berjalan pergi menuju anggota timnya yang lain."

"Tentu!" Angguk Gotoh.

Dengan itu Gotoh segera pergi menemui gadis yang selalu memperhatikan dirinya saat bermain sepak bola. Wajarnya ia akan mencoba membersihkan keringatnya serta mandi terlebih dahulu di ruangan club, tapi karena Gotoh tidak mengeluarkan keringat sedikitpun saat bermain menjadi penjaga gawang, hal ini tidak dibutuhkan olehnya.

Dia berlari ringan menuju ke arah gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Melihat hal ini, gadis itu berdiri dan sebuah senyuman muncul dari wajah gadis itu.

"Kupikir aku telah memberitahumu untuk bertemu di taman kota nanti malam. Tapi kamu masih menungguku di sini. Haih..." Kata Gotoh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat ini ia telah berada di depan gadis yang menunggunya tadi.

"Apa yang salah? Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bermain, itu saja." Jawab gadis berkulit kecoklatan kepada laki-laki yang sedang ia taksir.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah tentang hal itu. Kalo begitu aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang ke rumahmu. Ayo." Kata Gotoh setelah mengambil keputusan.

"Hmm..." Angguk gadis itu.

Mungkin anda bertanya-tanya siapakah gadis itu, tentu saja gadis itu adalah gadis yang sama yang telah memberikan nomor teleponnya kepada Gotoh. Saat itu gotoh dalam keadaan 'Kosong/Suwung' atau katakanlah tidak sedang melakukan apapu. Jadi ia mencoba menghubungi senpainya dengan iseng, tapi hal itu justru mengarah ke arah hubungan yang lebih dalam.

Untuk saat ini, Gotoh telah memperhatikan bahwa Senpainya naksir padanya, dan tentunya dirinya juga naksir pada Senpainya yang imut. Gotoh berpikir untuk segera menembak Senpainya yang cantik, tapi untuk saat ini ia membutuhkan waktu yang tepat, dan tentunya kencannya malam ini akan menjadi waktu yang sempurna baginya untuk menyatakan cintanya pada gadis itu.

Omong-omong gadis itu bernama Marika Osaka. Dia memiliki kulit kecoklatan serta mata yang indah, alisnya sangat lentik dan juga bibirnya sangat imut. Ia memiliki potongan rambut khas ala gadis jepang, seringkali ia menguncir rambutnya dengan gaya kuncir kuda. Adapun penampilan fisiknya, yah, katakanlah ia sedikit lebih besar dari para gadis normal, walaupun begitu ia masih terlihat sangat cantik. Dan saat ini ia rajin berolah raga bersama Gotoh saat memiliki waktu luang.

Dia berada di tim Hand Ball perempuan. Terkadang teman-temannya menyebut dirinya sebagai 'Fattie' tapi hal itu hanyalah sendang gurau dari para teman-temannya.

Omong-omong, Gotoh berhasil mengantarkan Marika ke rumahnya. Setelah itu ia berjalan pergi menuju rumahnya sendiri. Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat penting, tentunya ia akan mencoba mencari beberapa pakaian yang bagus untuk dikenakan.

* * *

19:00pm.

Di sebuah taman yang terdapat di tengah kota. Banyak sekali lampu-lampu kecil yang menyala dengan indah di setiap pohon yang tumbuh melingkari taman kecil itu. Di sebuah kursi kayu, terdapat dua pasangan pria dan wanita yang duduk berdekatan.

Kedua pasangan itu adalah Gotoh serta gadis cantik yang bernama Marika Osaka.

"Marika Senpai, apakah ada sesuatu yang anda inginkan?" Tanya Gotoh saat wajahnya menatap gadis bernama Marika.

Di sisi lain Marika yang sedang menjalani kencan bersama Gotoh hanya bisa merasakan jantungnya yang terus berdetak kencang, serta rasa hangat yang terus ia rasakan dari arah kedua pipinya. Dia sangat gugup serta bahagia saat ini, bagaimanapun hal ini adalah kali pertamanya berkencan dengan seorang pria yang ia taksir.

"Tidak, sejujurnya aku sudah sangat senang untuk mendampingi dirimu malam ini." Kata Marika dengan wajah tertunduk malu.

Gotoh yang mendengar jawaban Senpainya hanya bisa terseyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Jika dia berkata begitu, maka ia harus membuatnya bahagia. Dengan itu Gotoh segera merencanakan tindakan yang harus ia lakukan.

Setelah berpikir cukup matang, Gotoh segera berkata kepada Marika.

"Kalau begitu, mari ikut aku. Kita akan pergi ke mall, kita akan bermain beberapa permainan di sana." Kata Gotoh saat tangannya meraih tangan Marika. Dia menarik marika menuju mall yang berada tak jauh dari Taman Kota dimana mereka berdua berada saat ini.

"Hmm..." Marika yang merasakan tangannya di pegang tidak bisa berkata apapun. Ia merasa malu, untuk saat ini apa yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengangguk kepada pria tegak yang menarik tangannya saat ini.

Dengan itu, mereka berdua bermain banyak sekali permainan yang menurut Gotoh menyenangkan. Gotoh juga memenangkan Boneka lucu untuk Marika, serta banyak sekali tiket lotre yang bisa ditukarkan dengan beberapa barang elektronik yang cukup mahal.

Dalam sesi bermain itu Marika juga sangat aktif, sikap malu-malunya juga mulai mencair dan ia juga mulai menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Gotoh.

Saat itu Marika melihat orang lain bermain game yang mengandalkan kecepatan tangan. Ia menggoda Gotoh untuk bermain game itu, sebuah game yang dinamakan Beatmania IIDX. Dia berpikir bahwa akan lucu saat melihat pria yang ia taksir merasa kesusahan dalam bermain game. Jadi dia menggeret gotoh ke arah mesin Beatmania IIDX yang kosong dan segera menggesekkan kartunya untuk 3x permainan.

"Ayo main, ayo main!" Kata Marika dengan nada senang.

Gotoh mengangguk saat menghadapi paksaan dari gadis yang ia cintai. Dia mulai membunyikan tangannya, setiap jari sudah berada tepat di posisi 7 tombol yang harus ia tekan, serta telapak tangannya siap menggeser piringan besar di samping kirinya. Tanpa basa-basi, gotoh segera memilih lagu yang paling susah. Yaitu Freedom Dive!

Di sisi lain, gadis yang bernama Marika hanya bisa melongo saat melihat pasangan kencannya bermain dengan sangat handal. 'Tangannya sangat cepat! Bahkan lebih cepat dari pro yang bermain tadi!' Teriak Marika dalam hati. Apa yang tidak Marika ketahui adalah, bahwa Gotoh adalah mantan pemain Top di setiap game Rhythm yang ada di dunianya sebelumnya, jadi untuk menantangnya bermain sebuah game Rhythm adalah suatu kesalahan yang sangat fatal!

Tangan Gotoh terus berakselerasi dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, lagu yang ia mainkan saat ini adalah lagu dengan kecepatan bpm lebih dari 200+. Terlebih lagi lagu ini memikili pola chart yang sangat gila, ia berhasil mengenai setiap note yang muncul dari layar, dan hanya dengan sedikit kesalahan saja! Hal ini wajar karena ia belum melakukan pemanasan.

Beberapa orang yang bermain game yang sama mulai memperhatikan lagu yang Gotoh mainkan. Mereka merasa terkejut dengan performa yang ditunjukkan pria asing itu. Beberapa dari mereka berteriak!

"NANI! Bagaimana dia bisa bermain seperti itu, t-tangannya sangat cepat!" IIDX pro player-1

"Holy Cow! Dia adalah alien! Sial, lihatlah tangannya, aku hanya bisa melihat bayangan saja!" IIDX pro player-2

Para pemain aktif yang sering bermain di mall ini mulai mengerumuni Gotoh, mereka melihat Gotoh bermain dengan antusias. Beberapa dari mereka mengeluarkan smartphone untuk merekam permainan pria asing itu dan berpikir untuk menyebarkannya di seluruh komunitas Rhythm Game!

Di sisilain, Marika telah tersingkirkan, dan saat ini apa yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah punggung para pria lain yang melihat pasangan kencannya bermain game...

'A-apa yang terjadi?' Kata Marika dengan ekspresi bodoh di wajahnya...

* * *

Di luar mall.

"Yah... Sungguh sangat melegakan! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menggerakkan jari-jariku seperti itu." Kata Gotoh dengan senyum yang cerah.

Saat ini kedua pasangan itu telah kembali ke tempat mereka bertemu, yaitu taman kota. Karena sudah cukup malam, di taman ini hanya menyisahkan antara Gotoh serta Marika saja, mereka beruda duduk di bangku taman dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Gotoh membawa sate donat di tangan kanannya, sedangkan gadis cantik yang ada di sebelahnya membawa takoyaki di tangan kanan serta boneka panda imut yang ia peluk menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Ya. Aku sangat menyesal untuk menyuruhmu bermain game itu. Aku harus menunggumu bermain 2 lagu lagi sebelum kamu sadar bahwa ada aku yang sedang menunggumu. Hmmpff..." Jawab marika sambil mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya denga imut.

Gotoh yang melihat ini hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia segera meminta maaf kepada gadis itu, dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Dan anehnya gadis itu segera memaafkannya.

Dan saat ini, sebuah adegan canggung terjadi. Tidak ada dari mereka berdua yang berbicara sedikit pun...

"K-kau tahu, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu. A-aku ingin kamu menjadi pa-" Dengan wajah memerah serta suara yang tergagap, Marika berusaha sangat keras untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada pria yang ia taksir. Tapi saat ia ingin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah jari menempel di bibirnya, hal ini membuat perkataannya terputus.

Matanya memandang ke arah pria yang menghentikan pengakuannya, saat ini hatinya terasa hancur. 'Apakah dia tidak ingin aku menjadi pacarnya?!' Pikir Marika dalam hatinya saat perlahan air mata mulai muncul di kedua matanya.

Dia ingin segera berlari, tapi sebuah suara menghentikannya, sebuah suara yang membuatnya sangat bahagia jiwa dan raga!

"Sunggu sangat tidak sopan untukku untuk membiarkan wanita yang aku cintai menyatakan cintanya padaku."

"Marika, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin kamu menjadi pacarku!" Dengan itu, Gotoh berhasil menyatakan cintanya pada gadis cantik yang berada di depannya saat ini.

Di sisi lain marika menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali sambil mencoba menahan air matanya. Saat ini dia merasakan banyak sekali kupu-kupu dari arah perutnya, sebuah perasaan aneh serta bahagia mulai ia rasakan saat ini. Dia merasa bahwa kebahagiaannya saat ini melebihi seluruh kebahagiaan yang pernah ia rasakan dalam seluruh hidupnya!

"Marika..."

"Gotoh..."

Kedua wajah mereka berdekatan dengan kecepatan lambat, mereka saling menyebut nama seseorang yang mereka cintai dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Kedua bibir mereka segera bersentuhan, mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum kedua bibir mereka mulai berpisah.

Mereka saling memandang, kedua wajah mereka sedikit memerah. Dan Marika pun berkata. "Tolong jaga aku sepanjang hidupku..." "Kamu adalah pujaan hatiku, tentu saja aku akan menjagamu."

* * *

**Marika Osaka dari Manga Hentai yang bernama; Natsu no Senpai no Oshiri by Jun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bab - 2 : Wanita Ular!**

Musim panas.

Di pagi hari yang cerah. Terdapat seorang pria muda yang sedang berlatih di depan halaman rumahnya, semua otot-otot pria itu terlihat sangat kencang serta kuat, dalam tahap ini bisa dikatakan bahwa pemuda itu telah mencapai bentuk tubuh 'Aesthetic' yang banyak sekali orang idamkan. Kulitnya berwarna sedikit kecolkatan karena seringnya berlatih di bawah teriknya matahari.

Tubuhnya ditutupi oleh keringat, akan tetapi pemuda itu terus melakukan push-up secara terus menerus seakan tidak akan ada hari esok. Setelah banyak sekali repetisi, akhirnya dia berhenti dan segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon rindang yang kebetulan tumbuh di halaman rumahnya.

Nafasnya yang kacau segera berubah menjadi tenang dan teratur. Dan senyumpun muncul di wajahnya saat sebuah suara pemberitahuan muncul.

**[Selamat. Seluruh status 'Kemampuan Fisik' anda telah ditingkatkan dengan +1]**

Gotoh yang mendengar pemberitahuan ini sangat senang dan juga merasa lega. Satu tahun telah berlalu, setiap hari dia berlatih keras untuk meningkatkan kekuatan fisiknya, tapi selama satu tahun itu dia hanya bisa menambahkan tiga angka di setiap stat yang ia miliki. Bisa dikatakan bahwa selama empat bulan pelatihan intensif, dirinya hanya akan mendapatkan satu angka saja, dan dalam satu tahun dia akan mendapat tiga angka.

Mungkin menumbuhkan kekuatan fisik di dunia yang damai ini terlihat tidak berguna, jika anda memiliki otak yang cerdas, akan ada jaminan 90% bahwa anda akan sukses di dunia ini. Tapi hei, menumbuhkan kekuatan juga tidak ada salahnya kan? Jika ada sesuatu yang membahayakan, setidaknya dia masih bisa membela dirinya, bukankah begitu?

Adapun untuk status Gotoh yang sekarang, hal itu terlihat seperti ini;

**[/General/]**  
**[ Nama: Gotoh ]**  
**[ Status: Reainkarnator ]**  
**[ Poin: 120 ]**

**[/Kemampuan Fisik/]**  
**[ Kekuatan: 18 ]**  
**[ Kecepatan: 18 ]**  
**[ Ketahanan: 18 ]**  
**[ Kelincahan: 18 ]**

**[/Keahlian/]**  
**[ Keahlian Berbahasa: Lv.9/ Lv.9 (Pemberian Sang Maha Tinggi) ]**  
**[ Memasak: Lv.6/Lv.9 ]**  
**[ Menggambar: Lv.5/Lv.9 ]**  
**[ Sepak Bola: Lv.5/Lv.9 ]**  
**[ Tinju Jalanan: Lv.2/Lv.9 ]**

**[/Keahlian Istimewa/]**  
**[ Penjelajah Dimensi (Terkunci) ]**

Seperti yang terlihat di atas, semua kekuatan fisiknya telah bertambah dengan tiga angka, yang mengantarkannya lebih dekat dengan angka dua puluh. Adapun seberapa kuatkah dirinya saat mencapai angka dua puluh? Dia masih tidak mengetahuinya, dalam tahap ini saja dia sudah sangat kuat, dia tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa kuatkah dirinya saat mencapai angka dua puluh, tiga puluh, atau bahkan seratus. Saat mencapai angka seratus apakah dirinya masih bisa di anggap sebagai manusia?

Omong-omong tentang keahlian, dia mencapai stagnasi dan tidak bisa meningkatkan levelnya jauh lebih tinggi, dengan pengecualian keahlian Memasaknya yang saat ini berada di Lv.6.

Gotoh tidak tahu apakah dirinya kurang bekerja keras atau hanya keahlian Menggambar serta Sepak Bola sangat sulit untuk di tingkatkan. Adapun keahlian Tinju Jalanan yang ia miliki, hal itu sudah stagnan dari beberapa tahun yang lalu, alasan untuk hal ini karena dia jarang sekali bertarung. Heck, dunia ini benar-benar sangat damai! Walaupun masih ada beberapa kejahatan di sana sini, tapi hal itu terjadi dengan kemungkinan yang sangat kecil sekali. Oleh karena itu sampai sekarang kemampuan Tinju Jalanannya masih berada di Lv.2.

Dan seperti biasa, Keahlian Istimewanya masih juga belum terbuka. Sudah delapan belas tahun ia menjalani hidup di dunia baru ini, tapi masih tetap terkunci seperti biasanya. Gotoh berpikir bahwa harus ada pemicu atau tindakan yang diperlukan untuk membuka kunci Keahlian Istimewanya.

Jika Penjelajah Dimensi terbuka, apakah hal ini bisa membuatnya menjelajahi dunia yang lain? Jika dilihat dari judulnya sih seharusnya bisa, tapi untuk saat ini masih tidak ada clue.

Saat Gotoh masih sibuk melihat Sistemnya, tiba-tiba smartphone yang ia kantongi di dalam celana olahraganya berdering. Dengan santai Gotoh pun meraih smarphonenya dan segera menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo Marika Senpai, ada apa?"

Tanya Gotoh dengan ekspresi ingin tahu.

"Halo Gotoh, siang ini aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu, apakah boleh? Sekalian ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan. Hehe~"

"Dan juga jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Senpai lagi. Aku bukan lagi kakak kelasmu kau tahu?"

Jawab Marika dengan suara menggoda. Sudah satu tahun setelah kelulusannya, hubungannya dengan Gotoh juga berjalan dengan lancar. Walaupun sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Gotoh cukup lama, tapi tetap saja pria itu terus memanggilnya dengan akhiran Senpai, walaupun dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, tapi tetap saja sedikit aneh. Dia selalu mengatakan untuk hanya memanggilnya dengan 'Marika' saja, tapi Gotoh tidak mendengarkannya sama sekali...

"Tentu saja! Aku akan menyiapkan eksrim untuk kita berdua nanti." Ucap Gotoh dengan suara senang.

"Lagi pula, Marika Senpai adalah Marika Senpai. Bahkan jika aku telah menikahi anda, aku akan tetap memanggilmu dengan sebutan Marika Senpai! Hahaha~" Lanjut Gotoh dengan nada bercanda sambil tertawa geli.

Disisi lain Marika tidak bisa berkata sedikitpun. Pria tetaplah pria, kebanyakan dari mereka benar-benar aneh... Pikir Marika sambil menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Y-ya... Kalau begitu aku akan datang jam 1 siang, sampai jumpa nanti, Gotoh."

"Sampai juma nanti, Marika Senpai. Aku mencintaimu!"

Dengan itu Gotohpun menutup panggilan telepon dari pacarnya.

Dia berdiri dan berpikir untuk segera membersihkan dirinya, badannya telah mengeluarkan bau keringat. Tentunya dia tidak ingin Marika melihatnya dalam kondisi ini.

"Mandi... Mandi..."

Gumam Gotoh sambil bersiul saat menuju kamar mandinya.

* * *

Di depan sebuah rumah yang sederhana, Marika berdiri sambil menunggu pemilik rumah untuk membukakan pintu untuknya.

Saat ini dirinya mengenakan Gaun One Piece panjang berwarna putih dengan sulaman berwarna hitam di bagian leher, lengan, serta bagian paling bahwa dari gaunnya.

Sebuah kata yang bisa menggambarkan dirinya saat ini yaitu 'Cantik'.

Sambil menunggu Gotoh untuk membukakan pintu, Marika melihat ke arah samping kiri dan kanan sambil sedikit merapikan penampilannya. Tentunya ia ingin tampil cantik di depan pacarnya yang selama ini sangat peduli dengan dirinya.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, suara decitan terdengar oleh Marika. Pintu rumah yang sebelumnya tertutup saat ini telah terbuka dengan sepenuhnya, di balik pintu itu terdapat seorang pria tinggi yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Halo Gotoh. Kita bertemu lagi..."

Sapa Marika dengan suara manis, kedua pipinya terasa sedikit panas serta jantungnya terpompa cukup cepat. Melihat senyuman dari seorang pria yang begitu ia pedulikan, hal ini tentu saja membuatnya merasakan kupu-kupu dari arah perutnya.

Perasaan aneh tapi sangat nyaman...

"Marika Senpai, mari masuk kedalam."

Kata Gotoh saat meraih tangan Marika, mereka berdua masuk kedalam rumah sambil saling berpegangan tangan.

Di dalam rumah.

Marika telah duduk di meja empuk yang terdapat di ruang tamu. Seluruh ruangan ini terlihat sangat sederhana serta rapi, dan Marika menyukai hal ini. Walaupun dia telah berkunjung ke rumah Gotoh beberapa kali sebelumnya, tapi setiap kali dia datangan kesini dia akan selalu merasakan perasaan yang menyegarkan.

"Aku membawakanmu minuman lemon dingin serta eskrim semangka. Hal ini sangat menyegarkan, segera minum Marika senpai!"

Mendengar sebuah suara yang keluar dari arah dapur. Marika melihat Gotoh membawa nampan berisi dua geleas air serta empat potong eskrim yang dia tempatkan di atas piring kaca.

Setelah menempatkan minuman serta eskrim di atas meja, Marika serta Gotoh meminum air lemon dingin itu, hal ini membuat tenggorokan mereka berdua terasa dingin serta menyegarkan.

Gotoh menatap Marika dengan ekspresi ingin tahu, dia pun bertanya.

"Marika Senpai, aku sedikit ingin tahu, apa yang ingin anda lakukan disini?" Tanya Gotoh kepada Marika. Tapi jawaban yang ia cari tak kuncung datang, dia melihat Marika sedikit tertunduk sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Marika Senpai?"

Gotoh melihat sikap pacarnya sedikit aneh, dia bertanya sekali lagi tapi Marika tetap saja diam. Yah, sebelum Marika tiba-tiba berdiri dan pergi ke arahnya dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk.

"M-Marika, apa yang kamu lakukan!?"

Tanya Gotoh sekali lagi, tapi saat ini suaranya terdengar sedikit serak. Apa yang ia saksikan saat ini benar-benar sebuah kejutan, serta sangat tiba-tiba.

Dia melihat Marika duduk di atas kedua pahanya, posisi mereka berdua sangat ambigu saat ini.

Gotoh yang duduk di meja empuk, serta Marika yang duduk di atas pahanya. Dalam posisi ini, wajah mereka berdua dapat bertemu dan saling memandang.

Marika yang selama ini tertunduk segera mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya sedikit bergetar, dua buah blush mera cerah muncul di kedua pipinya, saat ini ia memandang Gotoh tak lain sebagai mangsanya!

"M-Mari-"

Kata-kata Gotoh terputus karena sebuah jari menutupi mulutunya. Dia terus melihat ke arah Marika dengan tanda tanya, apakah Marika benar-benar akan melakukan hal ini?

"Jangan banyak berbicara..."

Dengan suara rendah serta nada yang sangat menggoda. Marika mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya di belakang leher Gotoh.

Secara perlahan bibir Marika mulai mendekat ke arah bibir pacarnya. Kedua mata pasangan itu terpejam saat sebuah ciuman telah terhubung.

Ciuman itu tampak sederhana, pertama-tama mereka melakukannya dengan tenang, tapi saat waktu berlalu. Kedua ciuman itu secara perlahan berubah menjadi liar!

Di sisi lain, Gotoh yang melihat hal ini berinisiatif untuk mengikuti alur juga.

Posisi gotoh telah beribuah, sejarang dia dalam posisi tidur di bawah kursi yang empuk. Sedangkan Marika merada di atasnya.

"Marika..."

Ciuman mereka telah terputus saat meninggalkan sebuah benang berwarna kristal.

"Gotoh... Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Marika tidur di atas dada Gotoh, tangannya meraba-raba di sebuah batang panjang yang saat ini berubah menjadi sekeras baja. Desahan kenikmatan mulai keluar dari bibir Gotoh, Marika yang mendengar hal ini hanya bisa tertawa lucu, dia mulai menarik hal itu keluar. Dan dirinya sangat terkejut, 'Sangat besar!' ucap Marika dengan suara yang hanya bisa di dengar olehnya.

Hal ini adalah kali pertamanya melakukan hal ini, walaupun dirinya selalu mengatakan kepada Gotoh untuk melakukan hal ini setelah mereka menikah. Tapi saat gagasan liar tentang Gotoh yang direbut wanita lain muncul, hal ini membuatnya sangat khawatir dan ingin segera untuk mengklaim Gotoh!

Memegang batang keras yang terasa hangat di telapak tangannya, Marika telah memindahkan posisinya saat ini, sambil tiduran ia memposisikan mulutnya tepat di atas batang sekeras baja milik Gotoh. Secara perlahan ia memasukkan hal itu kedalam mulutnya, perasaan aneh mulai ia rasakan, setelah beberapa saat ia mulai menjilati hal itu. Kepalanya yang semula diam mulai ia gerakan ke atas dan kebawah dengan pelan, di sisi lain ia merasakan kedua telapak hangat yang memegangi kepalanya.

Dia senang bahwa Gotoh bersikap lemah lembut, tapi jika dia ingin melakukannya dengan keras. Tentu saja ia tidak akan menolak, tapi dia lebih suka dengan pacarnya yang saat ini. Penuh dengan kelemah lembutan...

* * *

*Summoned* merupakan sebuah kata yang di idam-idamkan oleh seluruh wanita di dunia sihir ini. Sebuah kata sakral yang sering di ceritakan dari generasi ke generasi.

Tak ayal, banyak sekali wanita yang sering melamun membayangkan dirinya untuk *Di Summon* oleh seorang yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Manusia'

Di dunia ini manusia di gambarkan sebagai makhluk berbelas kasih serta penolong. Mereka telah sepenuhnya hilang dari dunia ini, tapi setiap sepuluh ribu tahun sekali, terdapat sebuah kejadian yang akan membuat langit berubah, aurora yang indah akan muncul di seluruh dunia. Dan saat itu terjadi, akan ada satu orang wanita dari ras acak yang akan menghilang.

Peristiwa itu dinamakan *Summoned* karena wanita yang hilang itu akan di bawa ke sebuah alam yang dinamakan surga. Mereka akan dipasangkan dengan 'Manusia' suci yang akan menemani mereka seumur hidup, serta membuat mereka bahagia jiwa dan raga.

Di atas pohon pohon yang memiliki ketinggian lebih dari 15 menter. Terdapat sesosok demi-human berjenis klamin wanita yang sedang duduk sambil memejamkan matanya.

Dia memiliki tubuh bagian atas sebagai manusia, tapi tubuh bagian bawahnya adalah seekor ular. Kaki atau dalam kasus ini di sebut sebagai ekor, memiliki panjang yang sangat luar biasa. Mungkin lebih dari dari 3 meter untuk tubuh bagian bawahnya saja, tapi tubuh bagian atas seperti wanita normal yang ada di bumi, tentu saja dengan beberapa pengecualian.

Seperti matanya yang tajam serta pupil seperti ular, hal ini mungkin terlihat sangat mengintimidasi, tapi jika dilihat dengan cermat, hal itu masih terlihat sangat cantik. Kupingnya runcing seperti kuping seorang Elf, dengan kulit kecoklatan serta rambut bergaya bob dan juga tubuh molek yang sedikit memiliki lekuk otot. Hal ini membuatnya terlihat sangat luar biasa cantik, terlebih lagi dengan pakaian yang ia kenakkan saat ini. Bra yang terbuat dari kain berkualitas tinggi menutupi bagian dadanya yang besar, serta cawat panjanng menutupi bagian terpentingnya.

Wanita ular itu adalah Naja, seorang wanita ular yang saat ini sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas pohon. Dia selalu berdoa untuk menjadi satu yang terpilih di antara jutaan wanita demi-human di dunia ini.

Segala cerita tentang manusia suci sangat menggoda keingin tahuannya. Tapi apa yang ia ketahui hanya sedikit, faktanya manusia adalah seorang monster yang bahkan lebih berbahaya dari seekor naga. Walaupun memang benar bahwa ada manusia yang baik di dunia, tapi mereka hanya sedikit.

Apa jadinya jika manusia yang memanggil mereka adalah seorang manusia busuk? Tentu saja hanya hal buruk yang akan ia dapatkan.

Sayangnya, kali ini, setelah sepuluh ribu tahun menunggu peristiwa yang mengguncangkan dunia. Manusia yang memanggil mereka adalah manusia yang telah menanam pohon keburukan di dalam hati mereka. Tapi mereka tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini...

Di malam hari yang dingin, tiba-tiba sebuah kejadian aneh terjadi di langit-langit dunia. Banyak sekali aurora berwarna hijau kebiruan muncul, bintang-bintang bersinar sangat terang di langit malam.

Naja yang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya mulai merasakan jantungnya yang terpompa. Dia menutup matanya sambil berdoa ke arah 'Sang Langit'. Dan sebuah kejadian aneh muncul, di sekitar tubuhnya, cahaya aurora tiba-tiba muncul!

Teman-temannya yang melihat hal ini terkejut, mereka merasa kecewa karena bukan mereka yang terpilih. Tapi perasaan iri mereka buang jauh-jauh dan ucapan selamat pun keluar dari setiap mulut mereka.

"Naja, kamu telah terpilih! Berbahagialah! Kapan-kapan mampirlah lagi ke sini. Kita semua merasa senang untukmu."

Kata wanita ular yang saat ini tersenyum ke arah Naja.

Di sisi lain, Naja mengangguk bahagia, air mata berwarna kristal pun muncul di sudut matanya.

"Sampai jumpa, teman-teman..."

Dengan itu, Naja pun menghilang dari dunia asalnya. Meninggalkan teman-teman yang selama ini selalu menemani hidupnya.

* * *

"K-kamu Monster!"

Nada teriakan serta ketakutan terdengar dari arah sebuah gang yang gelap dan juga lembab.

Naja yang saat ini dalam kondisi takut serta kritis, hanya bisa berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya. Sebuah luka tembak menembus perut bagian kanan Naja. hal ini membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit yang tidak pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya, rasa sakit yang membuatnya menyesal untuk datang kedunia yang banyak sekali orang bilang sebagai surga.

Wajahnya berubah menjadi cukup pucat saat darah terus mengalir dari arah luka tembakan yang ia terima. Dengan mana yang ia miliki, ia mulai menghentikan pendarahan itu dan segera mengeluarkan benda panas yang bersarang di dalam tubuhnya. Dengan kapasitas mana yang ia miliki saat ini, kemungkinan luka yang ia derita akan sembuh dalam satu minggu atau lebih, tapi jumlah mana yang ia gunakan untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya masih terus menyusut.

Dengan kondisi saat ini, ia akan mendapat banyak sekali masalah...

Dua minggu berlalu dengan cepat, badannya yang sebelumnya sangat sehat telah berubah menjadi sangat kurus. Dalam dua minggu ini dia tidak mendapat makanan sedikitpun, lungkungan ini sangat asing baginya, semua orang-orang yang ia temui di setiap kesempatan hanya berniat untuk mencelakakannya saja, hal ini membuatnya merasa sangat takut.

Hanya berkat air hujan ia bisa bertahan hidup selama ini, tapi nampaknya hari ini adalah hari akhir baginya.

Dia berbaring di atas lantai dingin serta becek, seluruh kekuatan tubuhnya telah pergi. Bahkan untuk membuka matanya dia merasa sangat kesusahan...

"Apakah dunia ini surga? Lebih seperti neraka bagiku... haha..."

Gumam Naja sambil menertawakan dirinya sendiri, jika ia mengetahui tentang hal ini, tentu saja dia tidak akan pernah berdoa untuk pergi ke dunia yang dinamakan surga ini. Tidak sama sekali, kehidupannya yang sebelumnya lebih bisa dikatakan sebagai surga baginya.

Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Saat ini dia hanya menunggu kematian untuk menjemputnya.

"Teman-teman, maafkan aku..." Air mata kristal mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya, rasa penyesalan menyelimuti hatinya yang terdalam.

Dia berpikir sudah saatnya untuk pergi. Tapi saat ia ingin menutup mata, ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan, tubuhnya secara ajaib melayang. Dia melihat wajah seorang pria, ekspresi pria itu sangat aneh, ekspresi khawatir, kasian, serta welas asih seakan digabungkan menjadi satu.

"L...ap..ar." Sekan bergerak secara otomatis, Naja berucap dengan suara yang lemah.

Saat itu juga, sebuah benda memasuki mulutnya. Rasannya manis serta terasa sangat enak. Beberapa kekuatan tubuhnya mulai pulih.

Selanjutnya apa yang ia rasakan adalah kesegaran yang mengalir di tenggorokannya.

"Bertahanlah"

Secara samar-samar, Naja mendengar ucapan pria misterius itu. Apakah pria itu adalah Manusia suci yang sering di gambarkan dalam dongeng?

Naja merasakan tubuhnya di angkat dengan lemah lembut. Dia merasakan angin berhembus menerpa tubuhnya.

'Mau dibawa kemanakah diriku?'

Hal itu adalah pemikiran terakhir Naja sebelum akhirnya ia pingsan.

* * *

Malam hari.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusannya dari sekolah. Gotoh secara khusus berkumpul dengan teman-temannya untuk merayakan kelulusan mereka, pada akhirnya mereka tumbang karena terlalu banyak minum.

"Mereka terlalu memaksakan diri. Huh... Aku bahkan harus memberikan sedikit uang untuk membiarkan penjaga toko mengijinkan mereka tidur di sana."

Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Gotoh hanya bisa tersenyum masam saat mengingat tentang teman-temannya yang minum secara berlebihan. Jika Gotoh tidak memiliki toleransi tinggi terhadap alkohol, dapat dipastikan bahwa dirinya juga akan tumbang saat itu.

Walaupun ia menghindari untuk meminum minuman keras, tapi jika musim dingin datang, apalagi yang ekstrim seperti saat ini. Tentunya meminum sedikit tidak akan menjadi masalah, toh hal ini dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Saat ia berjalan sendirian. Ia mendengar sebuah bunyi jatuh dari arah sebuah gang, dari suaranya dia dapat yakin bahwa itu adalah bunyi jatuh dari tubuh seseorang.

Dengan rasa ingin tahu, ia berjalan menuju gang sempit serta becek. Walaupun dia bukan seorang pahlawan, tapi jika ia bisa menolong seseorang, tentunya ia akan menolong.

Saat berada di dalam gang sempit itu, dia melihat seorang wanita kurus yang terbaring di atas lantai hanya dengan pakaian minim yang tentunya tidak bisa melindunginya dari hawa dingin.

Tapi apa yang membuat Gotoh lebih terkejut adalah, wanita itu tidak memiliki kaki melainkan sebuah ekor yang sangat panjang. Bahkan ular piton terbesar serta terpanjang yang pernah ia lihat jauh lebih kecil dari miliki wanita itu.

Keragu-raguan mulai muncul dari dalam hati Gotoh. "Apakah ada ras demi-human di dunia ini? Jika memang ada, kenapa baru sekarang aku melihatnya?" Pikir Gotoh dengan aneh.

Gagasan tentang ras yang berbeda tidak mengganggu Gotoh sedikitpun. Bagimanapun dia bukanlah seorang yang akan membenci ras lain karena perbedaan fisik atau warna kulit (Rasisme).

Gotoh pun memutuskan untuk membantu wanita itu. Saat ia berada lebih dekat, ia melihat kondisinya sangat memprihatinkan. Wanita itu terlihat sangat kurus, bahkan tulang-tulangnya dapat Gotoh lihat dengan samar-samar.

Sebagai seorang yang baik. Gotoh tidak kuat melihat hal ini, sebuah ingatan tentang anak kecil korban peperangan serta anak kelaparan yang ada di negara miskin selalu membuatnya bersedih hati. Tapi di sini ada seorang wanita yang mengalami posisi yang sama.

Mengeluarkan sepotong roti manis yang ia simpan di saku jaketnya, Gotoh menyuapi gadis itu serta memberinya air bersih.

Menyelimutkan jaket yang ia miliki di tubuh wanita itu, ia pun menggendong wanita itu dengan posisi seorang putri.

Dengan segera, Gotoh pun berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumahnya sambil berusaha untuk tidak mengguncang wanita yang ia bawa.

Jika dalam keadaan normal, mungkin ia akan membawa wanita ini ke rumah sakit. Tapi mengingat ia memiliki bagian tubuh yang istimewa, bukankah para dokter akan takut? Jikapun tidak, wanita ini mungkin akan dijadikan sebagai kelinci percobaan setelah berita 'Wanita Ular' muncul di publik. Dan Gotoh tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Melihat kondisi wanita ini, mengkonsumsi banyak makanan bergisi seharusnya membuatnya pulih...

* * *

**Naja si wanita Ular dari Manga Hentai yang bernama; Kemonokko Tsuushin Hebi Musume Naja by Jun.**


End file.
